John Layfield's New Love
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: JBL finds himself a new love on Smackdown.


November, 5, 2013

After a Smackdown taping in Orlando, Florida; JBL went to the back after he greeted his fans. Yes, he still has fans. He went to his locker room to take a shower before he heads to his hotel room. When his suit, tie and shirt was off, there was a knock on the door. JBL sighed and went to get it. He opened the door and smirked at who it was.

I watched the Smackdown taping with some of the superstars. I love hearing JBL's voice and watching him when they have the camera on him and Cole. When the show was over, I went to look for him. I saw him go into his locker room. So I waited for a few minutes. While I waited, I thought about this moment for a long time. Since I came to work for WWE, I had a wicked crush on him. I have seen his pictures when he wrestle and was hella hot half naked. Wished to see that again. I went to his locker room and knocked on it. After a while, the door opened and I saw JBL without a shirt. Maybe I will. "Oh, yes," I said.

JBL looked at me. "Oh, yes, what?" He asked. I looked at him. "Nothing," I said. JBL nodded then asked, "Need anything?" I looked down at the floor then back at him. "I saw your...I mean, I watched the taping and you looked awesome. Sound awesome, too," I said as I smiled. He smirked and said, "Thank you." I looked down the hallway then back at JBL. "Come on in," He said after a while. I thanked him as I walked in. He closed the door behind me then turned around. I looked at his suit, tie and shirt then sat down on the sofa. He went to his bag and put his clothes inside. "You have your own locker?"I asked. He looked at me. "Yes. Wrestling God needs his space," JBL said. " So true. A guy like you needs everything," I said. JBL zipped his bag and grabbed his hat that was on the floor then turned towards me. "Yes, I do, but I don't have a lover. My wife left me for another guy," He said. "I'm sorry to hear about that," I said.. Inside I was beaming. Maybe this is a chance to tell him. My eyes roamed down his chest to his pants. Um...hey, I got something to tell you," I said. He went to sit next to me. "What's up? Oh, I didn't get your name," He said. "I'm sorry. My name is Jamie. I know your name. John Bradshaw Layfield," I said. "Yeah. So what's up?" He asked again. I brushed my hair back with my hand and sighed. "Since I worked here, I have got this wicked crush on...you," I said. JBL looked at me and raised his eyebrow. He thought it through. I waited for him to reply.

JBL looked at me then at his hands. He licked his lips and said, "I'm flatter that you got a crush on me, but I'm 46 and you are what age?" He looked at me. "27. I don't care about the age different," I said. "Okay, but I do," JBL said. I frowned then got up. JBL sighed as he ran his hand through his brown hair. I looked at a poster as JBL got up and went to me. "I'm sorry. Don't you have a boyfriend though?" JBL asked. "No," I said "Okay. Um...I guess we can have something," He said. I turned to him. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Sure. You are pretty," He said as he checked me out. "Thanks," I said. I put my hand on his shoulder and ran it down his chest. JBL just stood there. He looked at me and grinned. I took his hat from his hand and put it on top of his head. "You are very sexy with it on," I said. "I know," JBL said as he smirked. I walked around him and looked at his ass. Then I was in front of him again. "So we can have something going on between us?" I asked again. "That is what I have said before," JBL said. I bite my lower lip and looked down at his pants. "Great. So we can make out, right?" I asked.

JBL smirked and put his hand on my chin and pulled face up to his. "Yes. We can before I take a shower," He said. Then he kissed me. I kissed him back as I put my arms around his neck. JBL put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I broke the kiss and said, "Wait. Before we have sex. I want to do this one thing to you." JBL smirked and said, "Sure." I backed up and looked at his pants. I turned around and rubbed my back up against his chest. Then I bend down and rubbed my ass into his crotch through his pants. JBL moaned and put his hand on my hip. I smirked as I felt his dick going hard. I stood back up and turned back to him. He looked at me and smiled. "Um...you ready now because I am totally ready now," JBL said. I nodded and unzipped his pants. I kissed his stomach as I took his pants off. He bit his bottom lip as he watched me. Then I saw his white underwear. John looked down then smirked. I put my arms around his waist and kissed his lips. He kissed me back and lifted me up in arms. I put my legs around his waist as he walked to the wall and put my up against it. He continued to kiss me and I smiled. I had my arms around his neck and ran my hand through his brown hair. JBL looked at me. I looked at him. He sighed and put his right hand on the wall as his left arm was around me so I won't fall. "Stop stalling, John," I said. He smirked and put me down since I still had my clothes on. JBL quickly took them off and moaned at what he sees. "You like?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips. "Like it? I love it. Come here," He said as he put me against him. I pulled down his underwear and he kicked it to the side. "Lets take this to the floor," I said as I began to lie on the floor. He nodded and got on top of me. His hat fell off and I put it to the side. I messed up his hair and smirked. We kissed more. I felt his dick on me and I told him to put "Johnny" in me. JBL licked his lips and slowly went inside me. I moaned as JBL closed his eyes. He had both of his hands on the floor. I put my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. I pulled him tighter towards me so I can get him all in. He looked down at me. He put a hand on my leg and rubbed it. He moaned as he thrust in and out of me slowly. I moaned and yelled out his name.

Outside the room, Micheal Cole heard me as he walked past the door. He stopped and looked at the door. He saw it was JBL's room. He walked to it and knocked on it. "John, what are you doing in there!?" Micheal asked.

We looked at the door and sighed. "Damn Cole," JBL said. He looked at me. "I have to get rid of him," He said as he pulled out and went to put his underwear and pants on. I moaned and crawled to the bathroom. Once I was out of sight and JBL got his breathing under control and fixed his hair, he opened the door a crack and saw Cole. "Hey, Cole. What can I do for you?" JBL asked. Cole looked at him then tried to look inside the room, but JBL blocked him. "I heard someone call you. Sounds like a girl," Cole said. "Um...yes, I have a girl in my room. We are just talking," JBL said. "Can I come in?" Cole asked. JBL looked back at the bathroom door then back at Cole. "About what?" He asked. Cole thought about it.

I was in the bathroom waiting for him to be gone. I thought about JBL inside me and moaned. Cole heard and asked what that noise was. "Oh, she must be in the bathroom," JBL said. "Oh okay. You know what, I will talk to you later since you got company," Cole said. "Yeah," JBL said. Cole nodded then left. JBL closed the door and walked to the bathroom as he took his pants and underwear off. "Come on. Cole is gone," JBL said as he opened the door. I looked at him and jumped into his arms. He caught me and fling the clothes into the bathroom. We went back down on the floor and continued to fuck. He put his hand on my breast and squeeze. I moaned and arched my back. I played with his hair. He thrust in and out of me. Both of us moaned.

JBL moaned as he slide out of me and lay on the floor. I looked at him as I sat up on my elbows. "What's wrong?" I asked. JBL looked at me and said, "Getting tired. I have not had sex for a long time. I'm surprised that I still know how to have sex." I sighed then laid back on the floor. I looked at his dick and it was sticking up. I touched my nipple and moaned. JBL saw and smirked. "I know that you are not done. So you can get up on me and continue," He said. I smiled and got on top of his dick. We both moaned. He put his hands on my hips as I started to go up and down on him. He closed his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. I smiled and lean down to kiss his lips. He kissed me back and sat up a little. He put his arms around me as I put my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes and sighed. "Still can't believe I am here with you having sex," I said. "I can't believe that I having sex with a young one like you," JBL said. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back then kissed my neck and chest. I closed my eyes as he did this. I keep moving against his hips. He moaned and laid back down. "God, I am going to cum," JBL said. "Yes, please do that. I want to have your children," I said. He looked at me as he release his seeds into me. I came, too.

I got off him and laid next to him. We both were breathing heavily. I laid my arm across his chest and closed my eyes. "I love you," I said. "I love you, too," JBL said as he kissed my forehead. He put his arm around me and closed his eyes. Even though this wasn't a hotel room, we fell asleep anyway.

At 2 A.M, there was a knock on the door. We both opened our eyes when we heard it. "Who could that be?" I asked. "And what time is it?" "Not sure. Let me get up and check," JBL said. I looked at JBL's ass as he went to check the time on his phone. "John, come on. This is getting ridiculous." That was Micheal Cole's voice we heard. "Damn it. It's two in the morning. And that was Cole," JBL said as he turned to the door. "Lets hurry and put our clothes on," I said as I got up and put my clothes on. JBL did, too. "Damn it Cole!" JBL yelled. Once we were dressed, he opened the door and saw Cole. I stood by JBL. Cole looked at me then at JBL. "So this is the girl?" Cole asked pointing at me. JBL saw and said, "Don't point at her. Yes, this is Jamie. My girlfriend" I was shocked to hear him say that then I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his waist. JBL put his arm around me. "Oh. Well, it's late and the show is way over. Lets go back to the hotel. Everyone left the arena except the guards and me," Cole said. JBL sighed and licked his lips. "We are coming," He said. He got his stuff and left the room. Cole followed us. "What were you guys doing in there?" Cole asked. "Making babies," JBL said. "Hell. I didn't even get the time to take a shower because we were into it." Cole looked at us. "Wow," He said. I smirked. "Wait, is she staying with us?" Cole asked. "Yup. You still have your bed. Jamie will be sleeping with me," JBL said. "Okay," Cole said. We went to the car and JBL put his bags in the trunk. Cole asked who is going to drive. I pulled JBL down towards me and whisper in his ear. "OMG, JBL said as he stood up. I smirked. "Can you drive, Cole?" JBL asked. "Sure," Cole said as he looked at me then back at JBL. We got into the back, sat together and put our seat belts on. Cole looked back at us. "No one wants to sit up front?" Cole asked. "No," We both said. He sighed again and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I looked at JBL and licked my lips. I put my hand on his zipper on his pants and pulled it down. JBL smiled and nodded at me. I unbutton his pants and pulled them down a bit. I looked down and saw his underwear in the way. "John, your underwear is in the way," I whisper to him. He looked down and pulled his pant with his underwear down until I saw his dick. "There you go love," He said. "Thanks," I said. Micheal didn't know what was happening in the back. "You can do what you like. Having this in your mouth would make me very happy," JBL said. "I was planning to do that in the first place babe," I said. Cole looked in the rear mirror and saw us. John notice that. "What?" He asked. Cole shook his head and keep his eyes on the road. JBL rolled his eyes and looked out his window. I put my hand on his dick and lifted it. He moaned and looked at me. I smirked and put it in my mouth and gave him a blow job. John moaned a lot more. Cole heard and looked back then quickly looked straight ahead. "What the hell are you guys doing back there?" Cole asked. "She is giving me what I want. Stop looking, Cole," John said then moaned. I stopped and pulled him out of my mouth. I looked at John then at Cole. John looked at me and said, "Don't worry about what he is saying." "You guys can't have sex in the car. This car is a rental," Cole said. "Okay. Fine. We'll have sex when we got to the hotel," John said. I smiled and helped him with his pants.


End file.
